


The distance of love.

by Jind0r1



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Cancer, Doctor/Patient, F/F, First Love, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jind0r1/pseuds/Jind0r1
Summary: In which a doctor loses her best friend and her first love.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	The distance of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers! I've actually rewritten one of my fic which is 'Forever' as I felt that it was too much and that I wasn't quite sure if many readers actually find it hard to read or smth but I've taken it down and have written it! I hope you'll like this re-written version.

-

Her eyes shut and her feet dangle in the air, she could feel the cold night wind rushing through the gaps of her toes – making her feet feel cold. Her oversized cardigan wasn’t much of a help either, she had to wrap her arms around her petite body to fight the night wind.

The road was bare, with minimum cars zooming by, and the night was quiet.

It was so peaceful, like what Jinsol wanted.

Jinsol opens her eyes and she was greeted by the millions of stars shining in the sky, she watches how the stars and moon help light up the dark and quiet city in front of her. Being 25 storey above ground, allowed Jinsol to have the bird’s eye view of the city that she grew up in and will soon be dying in.

A sad sigh escaped her mouth as she closed her eyes again, this time all she see was darkness.

That’s her life right now.

She’s living in a dark dark tunnel, no source of light to guide her out of it.

She took in a deep breath and savoured the taste of cold air before she couldn’t do it anymore, she breathes out a puff of warm air and it turned into a white fog instantly.

Jinsol wondered, how did she get herself into such a twisted fate?

Firstly, she was enjoying her life as a successful marine biologist who opened up aquariums to educate the public on sea creatures and giving speech and talks to important figure about her dream to protect the sea creatures.

Next thing she knew, she’s now stuck in the hospital waiting for her last breath to come.

_“Ms Jung, please prepare for what I’m going to tell you after receiving your health check-up report.” The doctor spoke solemnly._

_Jinsol frowns as she leans forward, “Is it bad?”_

_“You have breast cancer…” The doctor said with his head down, “stage 4 breast cancer.”_

_“You’re joking right?” Jinsol asked with tears rolling down her face, she couldn’t believe her ears._

_Stage 4 breast cancer?_

_“No, this must be a joke. Let’s take the test again,” Jinsol said as she stands up, she shakes her head profusely as she made her way to the door._

_“We need to retake the test,” Jinsol said as she turns to the doctor, “I’ll pay you as much as you want to retake the test, I refuse to believe I got cancer! I refuse to accept the fact that I’m going to die!”_

_“Ms Jung, please sit down,” The doctor said as she stood up._

_“NO! You do not tell me what to do, I demand a retest!” Jinsol yelled as she glares at the doctor with blurry vision._

_The doctor kept quiet and nodded her head, she promised to let Jinsol take another test._

_A week later, the test result came back._

_It was the same diagnosis._

_She has stage 4 breast cancer._

_It is now a fact that she couldn't accept, she refuses to accept that fact._

The cold wind blowing on her face snapped her out of her trance and back to reality.

The cold wind made her hairs stand up and sent a shiver down her spine, her thin hospital gown was useless like her cardigan in helping to fight the cold.

Jinsol also blamed the lack of meat on her body to help fight the cold, she’s losing weight quicker than any living human being who is on some intense weight loss regime.

Suddenly a ringing caught her attention, she turns to the blue iPhone that sat next to her and picks it up. Jinsol stares at the caller ID for a bit before she answers the call.

A/N: This is the phone call so, [Italic- Jung eun, Bold – Jinsol]

_“Where are you Jinsol?”_

**“Somewhere high up, I’m 25 th storey above ground.”**

_“Don’t do anything stupid, I’m coming.”_

**“Why?”**

_“What do you mean why? Jinsol, wait for me!”_

**“Don’t bother.”**

Jinsol hangs up the call and shoves her phone back into her pocket after switching it off.

Jinsol stares out into the sky and continues to watch how the stars twinkle like how her tears were glistening just now.

She had no idea why she cried when she heard what the doctor said.

She knew it was coming and prepared herself mentally, but she didn’t expect herself to be hearing it this soon.

Jinsol pulls her hand out of her pocket and rubs her palms together, blowing hot air on it and place it on her cheek. Once her cheeks turn cold, she pulled them away and notice there’s a small bloodstain on it, she didn’t know that her hand was bleeding when she forcefully pulled out her IV needle during her episode just now. She used her thumb and wiped it away before she sees more blood flowing out from the small wound, she continued to wipe the blood away and she sees no more blood flowing out.

“It’s getting colder,” Jinsol whispered out.

The longer Jinsol remained seated on the ledge of the roof, the more she started to feel colder and her lips began to chap. Jinsol was about to pick on her chapped lips when a soft panting voice called for her.

“Jinsol!”

“Come down, please!”

That voice, easily recognisable despite her being super-duper out of breath.

Jinsol hears the doctor – Jung eun – beg as she made her way to the black-haired girl in front of her.

Jinsol remained seated and has her back-facing Jung eun who approached her, she didn’t want to see or face any healthy living being now – she hated seeing them after knowing about her illness.

“Please come down,” Jung eun begged as she stops a few feet from Jinsol.

“Why? I’m going to die anyway…why not just end it now? Quickly and quietly,” Jinsol said bitterly as she watches the twinkling stars now slowly getting covered by the thick clouds, it reminded her about how her illness is taking over her slowly as this and she hated herself so much for it.

“You’re not dying…yet…I won’t let you die,” Jung eun said with determination in her tone.

“keyword, yet,” Jinsol let out a scoff as she looks down at her feet that wore the ugly hospital slipper, she hopes whoever gets her money would donate them to the hospital for them to get better clothing and slipper.

Silence fell between the pair and they remained like this for a while before Jung eun speaks again.

“I’ll save you Jinsol, let me save you.”

“It’s too late Jung eun, I’m at stage 4 breast cancer, what more can you do but to delay the day where I die.”

“You won’t die in my hands, I won’t let you die. I’ll save you and I make sure I do!” Jung eun said as she sees Jinsol’s slouching posture, though she couldn’t see Jinsol’s face she knows the girl was wearing a sad expression – she has given up hope already.

“I’ll show you a miracle, it will happen if you trust me and don’t give up so soon!”

“I want a miracle too Jung eun, you have no idea how much I prayed every day. I prayed that the god would hear my callings and change my fate so that I won’t die,” Jinsol yelled out frustratedly as she grabbed a handful of her hair, her tears now flowing down her face quickly and it stained her hospital gown.

“I’ll bring you to the miracle, I’ll show you a miracle. Just trust me and come down, I will promise you that I’ll do that!” Jung eun begged again, this time feeling very ambitious all of a sudden.

“What an ambitious statement you made, what are you? God?” Jinsol let out a snicker but deep down she was thankful that Jung eun said those, it gave her a little hope that Jung eun was the person who can save her out of this twisted fate.

Suddenly a loud thunderstorm was heard and it started raining heavily, this woke Jinsol up from her little dream of Jung eun saving her.

Right, even the gods reminded her such a thing wouldn’t happen.

The two remained there on the roof, getting soaked from the heavy pouring rain.

“I’ll be whoever you want me to be,” Jung eun said as she wipes her tears away.

Jinsol turned her head to Jung eun and notice how the doctor was crying too.

She wasn’t the only one hurting and grieving.

“Don’t cry,” Jinsol cooed out as she held her hand out and watch the doctor approach her slowly.

Jung eun held out her shaking hand and held Jinsol’s hand in hers tightly, not wanting to let go.

Despite the cold, Jinsol felt the warmth radiating from the doctor and the tight grip around her hand.

Jinsol hopes that the doctor knew how she loves it when she holds her hand tightly and that she feels grateful for how it was able to make Jinsol feel so grounded.

“Please trust me Jinsol…let me help you,” the doctor cried out as she kneels down and pulled Jinsol’s hand close to her forehead.

Jinsol looks at Jung eun and lets out a soft sad chuckle, “I trust you Jung eun.”

“Then come down,” Jung eun choked out as she looks up at Jinsol who is staring back at her with love in her eyes.

Jinsol’s chest tightens and her heart aches to see the doctor like this.

Jinsol never liked to see someone begging on their knees while crying so seeing Jung eun doing that right now made her feel so guilty.

“I can’t, I’ve already made my decision.”

“Please don’t!”

“Why are you so persistent?”

“Because you're the Jung Jinsol that I met in kindergarten, the Jung Jinsol who protected me from the bullies in high school, the Jung Jinsol who taught me how to love myself in university and the Jung Jinsol who showed me the wonders of the world,” Jung eun wailed out as she squints her eyes, the rain was getting into eyes and along with the tears it made it hard for her to get a better view of Jinsol.

_Most importantly, you’re my first love._ The doctor finished in her mind.

Jinsol’s lip quivered when she heard what the doctor said, this made her feel so so awful about her decision.

“So please Jinsol, let me save you!” Jung eun choked out as she reached out wanting to hold Jinsol’s face in her hands.

Seeing Jung eun like that, made Jinsol decided to get off the ledge of the roof.

Jinsol’s leg weakened when she touched the ground and she fell into Jung eun’s arms, Jung eun hugged her tightly.

“Don’t cry,” Jinsol whispered out and pulled back from the hug, she used her thumb to wipe the tears that rolled out of Jung eun’s eyes.

"Let me help you and I’ll show you a miracle," Jung eun whispered out and gave Jinsol a soft warm smile but the smile was wiped away when she sees Jinsol hanging her head down.

“I’m sorry,” Jinsol whispered out as she stands up and went back to the ledge, she helped herself up and this time she was standing up.

The rain got heavier and heavier by the second, Jinsol feels weaker and weaker.

“NO!” Jung eun yelled as she stands up and rushed to Jinsol.

  
“STOP!” Jinsol yelled as she turns to Jung eun, this made Jung eun stop in her track.

“DON’T JUMP!” Jung eun wailed out as she got on her knees, rubbing both her palms together profusely as she begs the girl not to jump.

“I-Don’t do that! Please! Stand up!” Jinsol yelled at Jung eun but Jung eun shakes her head and continued begging the girl.

“Jung eun! Jinsol!”

The two looked up and turn to the voice coming from the entrance of the roof.

Haseul ran to them, she was soaked through from the rain quickly when she reached the two.

“Please come down Jinsol, please don’t do that!” Haseul tried to persuade Jinsol who shakes her head, persistent on wanting to jump down the building.

“Come down!” Jung eun screams and this scared Haseul and Jinsol.

This made Jinsol seat down on the ledge quietly and Jung eun crawled to Jinsol, she held onto Jinsol’s leg for support as she stood up.

“Don’t kill yourself like this,” Jung eun cried out as she grabbed a handful of Jinsol’s wet hospital gown.

Jinsol just looked at the crying doctor and watch the doctor pull her into a tight hug, her arms wrapped tightly around her body – not wanting to let go or even let Jinsol have the slightest chance to escape.

Jinsol turns to place a soft kiss on the doctor’s temple, she closes her eyes and savoured the hug, hoping it will help calm the crying doctor down and loosen her hold.

“I’m sorry,” Jinsol whispered out softly and caressed the doctor’s hair gently, she rests her chin on the doctor’s head and tucks the stray hair behind Jung eun’s ear.

“Don’t jump,” Jung eun’s voice came out muffled but it was clear to Jinsol.

“I won’t, I promise.” Jinsol lied.

“Can you step back so I can come down, I promise I won’t do anything,” Jinsol lied again hoping her voice didn’t waver to show how scared she was.

Jung eun nodded her head and took a few steps back with her hand out, Haseul stood next to her and nodded her head with a smile.

Jinsol took in a deep breath and look up, the stars were completely gone.

Her time was running out.

“Jinsol, you can come down now!” Jung eun said with a small smile.

Jinsol turns to Jung eun and sees the girl wearing a small innocent smile despite her red eyes that showed how much she was crying just now, she looked away as fresh warm tears spilt out of her eyes again by the doctor’s action.

“I’m so sorry,” Jinsol whispered out as she forced out a painful smile at the two doctors and swing both her feet over the ledge, she pushed herself off the ledge.

“JINSOL!”

  
  
“SOLLIE!”

Jung eun and Haseul yelled as they quickly rushed over to the ledge and grabbed Jinsol’s hand just in time before the girl plummets down the 25th storey hospital building.

Gravity wasn’t helping the two doctors who were struggling to pull Jinsol up, Haseul let out a grunt as she pulled Jinsol up as hard as she can.

“Jinsol!” Jung eun yelled as she clenched her jaw and pulled Jinsol up with all the strength that she had.

“let go of me,” Jinsol cried out as she sees the two doctors struggling.

“let me go!” Jinsol begged as she tried to shake their hands off her, it worked a little but they still got a tighter hold of her hands.

“Jinsol, please! Don’t do this!” Jung eun begged.

“Just let me go!”

“No!”  
  


“Jung eun-“

  
“I SAID NO! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH THAT I DON’T WANT YOU TO DIE LIKE THIS! AT LEAST GIVE ME THE CHANCE TO SAVE YOU!” Jung eun yelled at Jinsol with her eyes shut, she had enough of Jinsol.

Haseul and Jinsol were stunned at that, this gave Jung eun the time and energy to pull Jinsol up.

Haseul recovered herself quickly and helped to pull Jinsol up and over the ledge.

The three fell on the hospital roof with a loud thud and the raining stopped.

The clouds were gone now and the stars could be seen again.

Jung eun covered her face using both her hand as she cried hard.

“I’ll go get the nurse to help bring you back to your room and get you a fresh set of clothing,” Haseul whispered out as she struggled to get up for a bit due to her jelly legs but managed to and quickly walked to the entrance of the roof to get help.

“Y-you love me?” Jinsol asked out in a whisper.

“yes!” Jung eun choked out as she pushed Jinsol light in the shoulder, this made Jinsol fall to the ground again.

Jinsol laid on the ground and her eyes widen when she sees the stars, she didn’t know she would see the stars clearly again.

“I fucking hate you for just now,” Jung eun cursed out as she crawls to Jinsol and straddled the girl.

Jinsol just laid there and watch Jung eun hit her chest lightly as she cried, the warm droplets of tears were felt on Jinsol’s face.

“I’m sorry,” Jinsol whispered out and smiled, “thanks for saving me.”

Jung eun let out a loud sniff and hit Jinsol in the chest hard, “that’s for scaring me.”

Jinsol watches Jung eun stand up and held a hand in front of her, “I got a life to save right now.”

Jinsol smiled and took Jung eun’s hand.

-

The leaves crunch under Jung eun’s shoes as she made her way to the place where her love and best friend now lies peacefully at, in her hands was a bouquet of Jinsol’s favourite flowers, Jung eun took in a deep breath as she made her way to Jinsol’s grave quickly.

“Hey, how are you?” Jung eun asked as she kneels down on one knee as she places the bouquet of flowers down, her hand went around to dust the dead leaves off the headstone.

“You’re now free from illness there, I’m sorry I didn’t save you…” Jung eun trailed off as her fingers linger around Jinsol’s picture.

“I tried to but I was glad I got you to survive another 5 years,” Jung eun smiled to herself as she drops her hand.

“I was glad I was there by your side even though we couldn’t do anything much…we went for as many dates as we could and we had so many fond memories,” Jung eun smiled as she reminisces the time.

After the sudden love confession from saving Jinsol, Jung eun went to properly confess her feelings for the girl.

This gave Jinsol a reason why she should fight the illness for as long as she can because she wanted to be there with Jung eun and knowing that Jung eun would help make it easier for her.

Jinsol remained as optimistic as she could and went for treatments.

Jung eun would always wait for her and love her unconditionally even though Jinsol was balding due to the chemotherapy.

Jinsol was heartened when she saw Jung eun saving her head bald so she could company Jinsol through her chemotherapy journey.

They stopped when Jinsol’s body couldn’t take it and that was also a signal to let them know that Jinsol was nearing her death.

They two spent a lot of time together at home, they never left each other’s side.

Even until Jinsol’s last breath, Jung eun was right by her side holding her tight in her arms.

Jung eun let out a small smile as she pushes herself up, she dusted herself and said, “I’ll visit you again soon, please wait for me up there okay? I’ll find you soon.”

“I love you Jinsol.”

With that Jung eun turned her back against the grave and started making her way out of the graveyard.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers! If you enjoy 'The distance of love.' Let me know how you feel by commenting below! Comments and Kudos are appreciated!  
> Follow me at the followings,  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Jind0r1)  
> [AsianFanFic](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/2049217)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/Jind0r1)


End file.
